Play Pretend
by BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: It was all Bucky's idea, Steve just went along with it against his better judgement, maybe then Bucky will finally get to see Steve wasn't the only one coming up with dumb plans. Besides, it could be fun to mess with the team and everyone just a little, it was kind of like old times in a weird way. AU Series STUCKY Pretending to hate each other prompt
Pretending to hate each other

* * *

It was all Buck's idea really, Steve didn't really care much about what others said, plus it felt a little bit extreme just to quash a few rumors. He really thought now that they had both settled and got pretty used to the future and all the strange things in it and getting past the worst of the guilt and regrets that they could just relax.

But no, James 'I have such good ideas and it's my turn to act like a twelve year old' Barnes thought it would be fun to act like he and Steve got in a huge fight (luckily they didn't have to act it out, it was just heavily implied) just to and Steve quoted "Mess with these punks."

Just the best.

Steve wanted little to do with it, but it was kind of funny to see the look on Bruce's face when Bucky stole Steve's breakfast and put it out on the balcony. The scientist just didn't seem to comprehend what just occurred. Not that Steve could either, he wasn't sure that's what friends did when they were mad at each other. Though a while later he did understand when Clint's lab showed up and started eating off the plate.

Well dang.

And it turned into a whole week of that, Buck would take his stuff and make a show of hiding it for the others or putting it somewhere ridiculous. He would give ole Cap the cold shoulder, which Clint thought was hilarious and would not stop making jokes about to Nat, only to get swatted. Steve wasn't sure it was convincing, so he decided to join in about half way through.

Bucky didn't care for it when he woke up with only the one arm, having to go out to the common floor to find it hanging over the stove, Steve wearing a shit eating grin while he ate his cereal.

"So it's like that, Rogers?" Bucky challenged.

"Oh it's like that, Barnes." Steve just dared him to do something.

Whatever the original plan to do whatever it was Bucky had wanted to do just flew out of the window as the real war began.

Both of their rooms got rearranged at least twice, Steve even recruited Clint to help him do something he'd seen on television once. That might have been a bit much, but later when they both heard the great Winter Solider scream like some kind of banshee, it had been totally worth it to super glue his whole room to the ceiling. Steve was sure Clint was going to pass out from laughing and wheezing.

Steve was pissed of course when he later found his uniform had been replaced with this gaudy pink version and his normal and back up ones were all missing. And they got called on an assignment and he was forced to go out in public and act like nothing was wrong at all. If he punched Bucky by 'mistake' well he just shouldn't have gotten in his zone like that.

It took about two weeks before someone decided to ask what the hell was going on when the both of them were sitting in the living room, staring down the other as they plotted revenge for the last ridiculous prank that got pulled.

"…I don't really remember, but he started." Bucky had answered when Tony raised the question; they had messed up some of his stuff the last time so he was getting a little pissed at them as well.

"I started it?" Steve couldn't believe his ears. "This whole thing was your idea!" He accused, pointing at him like a child tattling.

"His idea?" Clint asked, trying to get Lucky to leave Bucky's lap and come to him. Muttering 'traitor' under his breath.

"Well…it was just this…people were getting the wrong ideas and…" Bucky muttered, scratching the dog's ears. "I don't really recall anymore, it kind of got out of hand I guess." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Out of hand?" Tony spat, looking like he just got a drink thrown in his face. "Out of hand? You idiots destroyed thousands of dollars of equipment that Bruce and I were using for something extremely important!"

"Important or fun?" Clint interjected.

"I fail to see the difference." Tony countered.

"We said we were sorry." Bucky muttered like a scolded child.

"And we are, we'll stop we promise, isn't that right Buck?" Steve gave him a pointed look, cause honestly it had to stop and now preferably.

"Yes, I was running out of ideas anyway." He said, distractedly petting Lucky like it was more interesting than the conversation and Steve had a feeling it was more of an intervention.

"Good! Stay OUT of my lab." Tony gave them a good hard look like he was trying to mean business, Steve and Bucky exchanged looks and Tony just huffed and turned tail and left.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Clint sighed, getting up and smirking when Lucky excitedly jumped off Bucky to follow his master. "Let's go to the park boy, there's no more fun in here." He said as the two of them walked to the elevator.

That just left Steve and Bucky alone on the couch in the living room, smirking at each other.

"So what now?" Steve asked, wondering if this whole thing really was over, honestly he was running out of ideas on how to prank the other as well and would be glad to be done with it.

"Dunno, wanna go make out in your room?" Bucky suggested casually.

"Why mine?"

"My bed is on the ceiling, you jerk." Steve smirked proudly, pulling Bucky up with him, leading the solider down the hall.

"I am what you made me, Buck~" Steve sing songed, grinning back at him. "You wanted people off our backs, good job, now they think we are children."

"My plan was a complete success." He defended, crowding Steve against the wall by the elevator that would lead them to the apartments above. "Wouldn't you say?" He let his voice drop, not really caring if Steve agreed, slotting his mouth with the captain's.

Steve hummed, in agreement or not it was hard to tell, neither cared as he leaned back against the wall to let Bucky ravish him all he liked. He tangled his hands in brown tresses and smiled in the kiss, relishing in what they haven't been doing for a while. Stupid Bucky.

Bucky pulled away when he felt the rumbled of laughter against his chest and it was escaping the lips he was TRYING to enjoy right now. Stupid Steve.

"What's so funny?" He asked, having the nerve to glare at Steve.

"This was stupid." Steve mused, twirling the long locks between his fingers.

"Why's that?"

"The tower has cameras everywhere and we are on them right now." Steve laughed when Buck's eyes widened. "Fun's over, I'm sure they all knew anyhow, I just didn't want to ruin it for you."

"You son of a bitch."

"Hey." Steve looked affronted. "Language."


End file.
